dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Remember Ember/@comment-85.255.236.231-20180328215557
Who's got some new ideas for new characters and new villains for season 4? I got some ideas. Dani Fenton: one of Vlad's creation, she is a Fenton. She's 12 years old Maddie Fenton (Danny and Jazz's mother) has 3 older sisters Chloe Fenton: Maddie's older sister Layla Fenton: Maddie's other older sister Alicia: Maddie's other sister from Arkansas. Who appeared in Prisoners of Love. Michelle Fenton: the cousin of Danny and Jazz Fenton, older sister of Julie Fenton the oldest daughter of Chloe Fenton. she's 17 years old. The adopted cousin of Dani. Julie Fenton: the cousin of Jazz and Danny Phantom, the younger sister of Michelle. She's 14 years old. The youngest daughter of Chloe Fenton. The adopted cousin of Dani Robert Fenton: the son of Michelle, his 11 years old, his very mischievous, both Danny and Jazz have a strong dislike towards him. Calvin Fenton: the son of Michelle, his 8 years old, like his older brother Robert, his mischievous. Henry Fenton: the younger brother of Jack Fenton, his very close to his brother, Henry's in his 30s. Lucia Manson: the bright sunshine cousin of Sam Manson, she's 10 years old, she's the daughter of Margaret Manson, Pam Manson's older sister, The aunt of Sam. Bryan Manson: the hyperactive cousin of Sam Manson and the younger brother of Lucia. His 7 years old. He has a sweet tooth. Alex Foley: the annoying cousin of Tucker Foley, his 12 years old. He is a fan of Hip Hop music. Sarah and George Foley: the mother and father of Alex Foley. Paul Brown: his 14 years old, his Dash's cousin. Bridget Webster: she's 14 years old. She was born in Spain, she moved to Amity Park when she was 5, she has an older sister, who's 2 years older than her. Bradley Hunt: his 14 years old, his family are ghost hunters. They were all hired by Vlad Plasmius. Daisy Brown: the younger sister of Paul, cousin of Dash. She's 10 years old, she's in the same grade as Lucia Manson. Benjamin Foley: the younger brother of Alex Foley, his 7 years old, he is a mischief maker, just like his older brother. Villains: Elvisa Mesley: she was a singer in the 1970s. She is an evil ghost, who can manipulate Sounds, she has ghost powers (Blue and Pink) shoots them from her eyes and hands. Her name is similar to the King of Rock and Roll, Elvis Presley. Princess: an evil ghost, she was also a singer, from the 1970s and 1980s. She uses her vocals to destroy anyone who gets in her way. Her name is a parody of Prince Marci Bolate: she is also a singer, she is the toughest out of them. She has a strong hatred for Danny Phantom, her weapon is her guitar, vocals, her eyes and ghost beam. Her name is a parody of Marc Bolan (lead singer of T-Rex) Jini Smendrix: she's also a singer, she can be easily angered when you take her guitar, she is one of Danny Phantom's worst enemy. It's revealed that she has more than 20 guitars when ever Danny destroys them. Her name is a parody of Jimi Hendrix. Macnus: his the crazy younger brother of Technus and Recknus. Recknus: his the crazy and evil older brother of Technus and Macnus. He hates Danny Phantom the most. Pepito Garcia: is a former Matador, he was a famous matador in the 1960s-1990s until he died on 30th October 1998. Because of a bull. He has 5 daughters. And his got a wife called Lucille. Metal Mike: a heavy metal ghost, he has a love of rock music from the 1960s, 1970s, 1980s and 1990s. His weakness is Pop music, 21st Century music and ballet music. His hairstyle resembles Sid Vicious, glasses and black outfit similar to Ozzy Osbournes. And he can breathe fire just like Gene Simmons. Bad Joke: an evil comedian ghost, who plays jokes on his victims. His appearence looks similar to the Joker Joke Cat: Bad Joke's pet cat, His a black cat, with red eyes, he looks similar to Shadow, Bad joke treats Joke Cat like a son. His not afraid to destroy anyone who kills his cat. Mitchell Murph: a villain that resembles Jason Voorhees. He never takes of his mask. Selenta: a female ghost vampire, she is one of Danny's most powerful enemy. Her appearence looks similar to Regine (a villain from the 80s horror film Fright Night 2) when she bites you, you become her slave, when she's defeated her victims came back to normal. Cindy McLain: she's a Punk Rock Ghost, she's the cousin of Ember McLain, she gets on well with her, she has a crush on Metal Mike. Dwayne Static: a ghost that can manipulate Lightning, Thunder and Storm. He looks similar to a weather man. So what do you lot think of the characters and villains for the season 4 idea?